Frozen II
|budget = 150 million |revenue =$391,647,370 (domestic) $1,108,847,370 (worldwide) |previous = Olaf's Frozen Adventure |next =}} Frozen II is a 2019 American animated film and sequel to Frozen. It was officially announced on March 12, 2015 at the Annual Meeting of Shareholders that a sequel to Frozen was in the works, an announcement that was later verified by Jennifer Lee on her Twitter account. Eva Bella has been confirmed to return to voice young Elsa. On November 5, 2015, Peter Del Vecho said while visiting Duke University: "We're excited by the ideas we have, but it's too early to talk about them. We wouldn't be making a sequel if we felt that we didn't have a story to tell that was equal to or greater than the original." On March 17, 2016, Kristen Bell revealed to E! Online that the voice recordings will start in April of the same year, following that in an interview for The Boss, she said that the filmmakers have got the whole story while doing several tweaks. On April 25, 2017, the film's release date was confirmed to be November 27, 2019. On February 13, 2019, Disney released the official teaser trailer. On June 11th, Disney released the first official theatrical trailer. It was released on November 22, 2019, and had the highest opening of all time for an animated film at $127 million domestically, and $350 million worldwide. It was also acclaimed by critics. Plot King Runeard, founder and first king of Arendelle, establishes a treaty with the tribe of Northuldra by building a dam in the Northuldra's homeland, the Enchanted Forest. However, a fight occurs and enrages the spirits of earth, fire, air, and water who inhabit the forest. The spirits disappear and a wall of mist encases everyone in the forest. Runeard’s son Prince Agnarr barely escapes with the help of an unknown savior. Three years after her coronation, Queen Elsa of Arendelle celebrates autumn in the kingdom with her younger sister Princess Anna, Olaf the snowman, Kristoff the kingdom’s ice harvester, and Kristoff’s reindeer Sven. Elsa has been hearing a mysterious voice calling out to her. Unable to ignore it one night, Elsa follows the voice and unintentionally awakens the elemental spirits. The spirits force everyone in the kingdom to evacuate. Grand Pabbie and the Trolls colony, aware of the situation, arrive to Arendelle and Pabbie informs them that they must set things right by discovering the truth about the kingdom's past. Elsa deduces that they must follow the voice she has been hearing. Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven embark to the Enchanted Forest. They encounter the impenetrable wall of mist, but it parts open as Elsa uses her magic before closing back. The wind spirit, in the form of a tornado, appears and sweeps everyone in its vortex. Elsa stops it by firing streams of snow, forming a set of ice sculptures. They discover the sculptures are images from their father’s past and that their mother, Iduna, was a Northuldra who saved Agnarr. They encounter the Northuldra and a troop of Arendellian soldiers who are still at conflict with one another. The fire spirit appears and Elsa attempts to stop its fire from spreading. Elsa discovers that the spirit is an agitated magical salamander and calms it down, stopping all the fires. Elsa and Anna form a truce between the soldiers and the Northuldra by explaining that their mother was Northuldran and their father was Arendellian. Elsa later learns the existence of a fifth spirit who will unite people and the magic of nature. Elsa continues to head north with Anna and Olaf. They find their parents’ shipwreck and a map with a route to Ahtohallan, a mythical river said to have explanations of the past. Feeling guilty her parents were lost at sea in search of answers of her magic powers, Elsa decides to travel alone and sends Anna and Olaf away in an ice boat for their safety. Anna and Olaf are then stranded in a cavern. Elsa encounters the Nokk, the water spirit who guards the ocean on her way to Ahtohallan. Elsa tames the Nokk and reaches Ahtohallan. There, Elsa discovers that the voice was the call of Iduna from memories of the past, and that her power was a gift from the magic of nature because of Iduna's selfless act of saving Agnarr, making her the fifth spirit who unites differences. Elsa wields her mother's mantle of the fifth spirit. Elsa also learns that the dam was built as a ruse to reduce the Northuldra’s resources because of Runeard’s dislike of the tribe’s connection with magic and that Runeard was the one who initiated the conflict. Elsa sends this information to Anna, but as she had ventured into the most dangerous part of Ahtohallan, Elsa becomes frozen which causes Olaf to sadly fade away and turn into a snow pile, leaving a heartbroken Anna all alone which makes her cry. Anna receives Elsa’s message and concludes that the dam must be destroyed for peace to be restored. Anna gets out from the cavern and awakens the sleeping gigantic earth spirits. Anna lures them towards the dam and the dam is destroyed by boulders hurled by the giants. Elsa thaws out and returns to Arendelle, stopping a flood from the destroyed dam. As the wall of mist disappears, Elsa reunites with Anna and revives Olaf. Kristoff proposes to Anna, who accepts. Elsa points out that she and Anna are now the bridge between the people and the magical spirits. Anna becomes the queen of Arendelle and Elsa becomes the protector of the Enchanted Forest who regularly visits Arendelle as peace is restored in all the lands. References Category:Real world